childreninnaturebayareafandomcom-20200216-history
Reference Material/ Nature Curriculum
'Teachers Training Classes' *TrackersBay - Bay Area - Outdoor & Environmental Educators Training Program *Bay Area Wilderness Training - supports youth workers and teachers with training, gear, transportation, funding and the support of a community of peers. Once someone has participated in their training, they have unlimited and free access to our gear libraries, located in Oakland, Milpitas and San Francisco. They also rent out our BawtMobiles - minivans enabling teachers to get their youth outdoors. *Leave No Trace - teaches people how to enjoy the outdoors responsibly. *River of Words - trains teachers, park rangers, youth leaders, and other educators around the world to incorporate nature and the arts into their work with children and teens. *People's Grocery - Edible Education - People's Grocery’s Nikki Henderson has teamed up with Michael Pollan and the Chez Panisse Foundation to offer the following course at UC Berkeley. We look forward to all of the lessons learned from presenters, students, and the public. This is a unique opportunity to engage many parts of the food movement and those who are part of the food system. *The UC Botanical Garden Education Program, in collaboration with staff from the Lawrence Hall of Science, has developed Growing Learning Communities (GLC), a project to strengthen the knowledge, teaching skills and leadership capabilities of local elementary school teachers and out-of-classroom educators through professional development linked to school gardens as outdoor science and mathematics labs. 'Transportation' *East Bay Regional Parks - Offers a limited bus service for school trips. Focus on low income schools. *Bay Area Wilderness Training - They rent out our BawtMobiles - minivans enabling teachers to get their youth outdoors. Teachers must attend the training to have access to the transportion. 'Reference Materials'Edit Nature Games and Activities *Nature Rocks - Ages: All - Free activity ideas: nature treasure hunts, nature games, geo-caching and much more. Films *Mother Nature's Child — Explores nature’s powerful role in children’s health and development through the experience of toddlers, children in middle childhood and adolescents. *The Nature of Cities - a one hour documentary about the projects and people in cities across the world who believe that, even as we become more urbanized - we must reclaim an essential piece of our humanness- our connection to the nature around us. *Growing Cities - Growing Cities is a documentary film that examines the role of urban farming in America and asks how much power it has to revitalize our cities and change the way we eat. *Thousand Oaks Pedalers Elementary School Bike Club Video — 10 minute video explains how bikes reduced impacts on the planet and shows how fun it is for kids to ride bikes together! Books *The Sense of Wonder by Rachel Carson, Photographs by Charles Pratt — Details Carson's philosophy that adults need to nurture a child's inborn sense of wonder about the natural world. *The Nature Principle: Human Restoration and the End of Nature-Deficit Disorder by Richard Louv. He makes a convincing case that through a nature-balanced existence—driven by sound economic, social, and environmental solutions—the human race can and will thrive. This timely, inspiring, and important work will give readers renewed hope while challenging them to rethink the way we live. *Last Child in the Woods: Saving Our Children from Nature-Deficit Disorder by Richard Louv. This booked defined the "Leave No Child Inside" movement. *Children & Nature Network Recommend Reading List *Best Hikes with Kids: San Francisco Bay Area – Laure Latham (local author)Latham presents the best family trails throughout the entire Bay Area. Latham developed her list of hikes not just through personal experience, but also by interviewing local mom groups to hear what families really want when they go hiking. Articles *Young Children's Relationship with Nature: Its Importance to Children's Development & the Earth's Future by Randy White (2004). This article was originally published on the website www.whitehutchinson.com . It was republished in Taproot, Fall/Winter 2006, Vol. 16, No. 2; The Coalition for Education in the Outdoors , Cortland, New York. Blogs *Wild About Nature blog — A fun-loving guide to the natural world for kids and adults. *Backyard Mama — Field notes from the backyard ®evolution. *Slow Family Online - Blog to help families slow down. Enjoy lost arts, food, nature & each other. Trade frenzy for fun. Book out this summer: "Fed Up with Frenzy: Slow Parenting in a Fast-Moving World". *Family Adventure Project - Families adventure journies with kids. Site has great aventure ideas for families. Websites *Children & Nature Network - Research & Resources - Studies, Reports & Publications on the benifits children receive from nature. 'Nature Curriculum'Edit Conservation/Wilderness *Leave No Trace - large amount of wilderness training material provided for free. *EnviroScape - A series of portable hands-on models, EnviroScape® helps people of all ages, languages and cultures, better understand the sources and prevention of water pollution through visual, hands-on interaction. *5 Gyres - Teaching & Lectures about Plastic Polultion in the Ocean. Homeschool * TrackersBAY - Homeschool Outdoor Adventure Program (HOAP) - Oakland ''- Ages: 6-18 - Program is 1-2 days a week of unforgettable outdoor skills (animal tracking, outdoor survival, wild plants, ecological relationships, water ecology) and artisan crafts. Gardening *Life Lab - School Garden Resources *US Botanical Gardens - Berkeley Field Trips *East Bay Regional Park District — Naturalists lead programs at a number of parks throughout Alameda and Contra Costa Counties. *Randall Museum San Francisco — The Randall Museum offers interactive programs emphasizing science, the natural environment, and San Francisco history for kindergarten (age 5) through 18+. 'Organizations'''Edit *FCN - The National Forum on Children and Nature *Children in Nature Collaborative *Bay Nature *Project WET - water education *Nature in the City - San Francisco - organization dedicated to restoration & stewardship of San Francisco’s natural heritage, Nature in the City plays a critical role in securing our city’s wildlands for future generations. *World Wildlife Federation - Ideas on how to reconnect with nature and kids activities.